


hot mama

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Cheeky Connor, Connor is a little shit, Connor on the other hand is a Big Fan, Hank is not a fan of his belly, Insecurity, M/M, Sauna, Short & Sweet, Very light sexual content, insecure hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: “I don’t understand what the problem is, Hank. I thought you wanted to do something ‘relaxing’.”Sighing, Hank combed a hand through his hair, undoing the ponytail Connor had lovingly tied earlier. “I know what I said, Con. Doesn’t mean I wanted to put my gross body on display.”





	hot mama

**Author's Note:**

> sdajfksak david cage can still fight me in alleyway at 4am, but i will treasure all characters forever. all hankcon fics are a big source of body positivity (everyone drooling over bear hank??? it's my source of happiness) so i thought i'd join in on the fun.
> 
> title is 'hot mama' by trace adkins
> 
> based on the word 'sauna' 
> 
> all mistakes are my own

“There’s no way I’m getting in there, Connor. Forget about it.”

 

Hank stood outside the door with his arms crossed, watching warily as the hot steam lazily floated out of the wooden room and settled at his feet. The pout Connor gave him in response almost made him change his mind, but there was no way he was getting out of this robe to put his fat body on display next to the android’s state of the art one.

 

Their relationship had progressed from work partners to ‘we sometimes make out like teenagers on the couch’, sped up by Connor moving in with him after the revolution. They’d never gone further than kissing though. He didn’t want to deal with the inevitable disappointment Connor would show once he realized he could get way better.

 

None the less, he hadn’t been able to say no when Connor asked him out on a date. He remembered saying something along the lines of ‘doing something relaxing together’, more so to save himself any embarrassment, although it seemed that the android had taken it as a quest to find the most relaxing thing he could find. Which turned out to be a sauna.

 

Turns out he hadn’t saved himself from embarrassment at all.

 

Connor stepping out of the sauna snapped his concentration back to the present, the android closing the door to the wooden room to prevent more heat from escaping. The pout was gone and had been replaced by a face of contemplation.

 

“I don’t understand what the problem is, Hank. I thought you wanted to do something ‘relaxing’.”

 

Sighing, Hank combed a hand through his hair, undoing the ponytail Connor had lovingly tied earlier. “I know what I said, Con. Doesn’t mean I wanted to put my gross body on display.”

 

He hated the way Connor’s face turned soft at those words, as if he _understood_. He took a step closer, situating himself into Hank’s space, and placed his hand on Hank’s cheeks. “Hank, only I will see your body.”

 

Humming unconvincingly, he looked off to the side. Connor just gave a soft huff in response, before continuing. “Besides,” One of his hands slid down, into Hank’s bathing robe and settled on the side of his stomach, all the while he leaned his head against Hank’s shoulder and whispered, “I don’t think your body is gross at all. The times thinking about it that made my processors overheat is… embarrassing.”

 

Suddenly, Connor stepped back, a perfect look of innocence on his face. “But if you’d rather not join me, I won’t force you to. If you’re looking for me, you’ll know where to find me.” And with that he stepped back into the sauna, this time closing the door behind him.

 

Hank couldn’t do more than just stand there, flustered. He knew his face was probably as red as a tomato and that getting into the sauna would probably make it worse, but he didn’t care. He needed to chase the feeling of Connor touching him like that.

 

Quickly getting rid of the robe, hanging it next to the door, he quickly stepped in and closed the door behind him. Enough smoke had left in that time for him to be able to see Connor’s face and the delighted smile the android was wearing.

 

Hank got the feeling that this was a decision he wouldn’t regret.

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it! a very short but (hopefully) sweet little drabble for these two. as you may have guessed by now: i ship connor with basically everyone. catch me in hell.
> 
> as always, feel free to request or prompt something! either down in the comments or over at purpledadan on tumblr! c:
> 
> let me know what you thought!


End file.
